


Girl Scout

by flutterflap



Series: Lucifer Drabbles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, The Double Decker Drabble Fest, cuteness, established deckerstar, stupid camping jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterflap/pseuds/flutterflap
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go camping.For the Double Decker Drabble Fest. Prompt: "Mosquitoes were the vilest creatures."





	Girl Scout

Mosquitoes were the vilest creatures.

Lucifer slapped the side of his neck and glared at the detective. She smirked. “Having fun yet?”

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” He looked around the campsite and shuddered. Even the prospect of sex outdoors didn’t console him. 

She dug in her bag and produced a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and several chocolate bars. He eyed them with interest as she began to build a fire.

“What’s that for?”

“Haven’t you ever had a s’more?”

“Some more what?”

She grinned. He frowned and slapped another mosquito from his neck.


End file.
